Mientras seas mío
by Nyleve Black Mayfair
Summary: El me miró preocupado, podía ver mi propio nerviosismo en sus temblorosas pupilas, ambos teníamos miedo de seguir, pero a la vez lo deseábamos más que nada en el mundo"
1. Chapter 1

Hola!!!!

En honor a que hoy 10 de marzo es cumpleaños de mi lobito favorito aprovecho para subir esta historia!!!

Bienvenidos a esta nueva historia que los viejos lectores de cinco minutos más pueden considerar una continuación y los nuevos lectores una versión de los hechos ocurridos después de la escena de la enfermería hasta el encuentro con Harry en el séptimo libro.

Como siempre les agradezco su tiempo para leer, espero la historia les guste mucho, y espero ansiosa sus comentarios.

Por si quedaba duda les recuerdo que ninguno de los personajes es mío propiedad de JK Rowling y Warner

* * *

Antes de marcharte

Su mano entre la mía…… es como si nuestras almas se juntaran e hicieran una misma, me gusta sentir su calor………. me gusta sentir mis manos entre las suyas: grandes y ásperas, que sólo me recuerdan todo lo que en estos últimos meses él ha tenido que sufrir: La muerte de Sirius, la traición de Snape, el tener que infiltrarse en la manada de Grayback,…..

Sin querer mi cabello de nuevo se torna gris, al pensar que pronto tendrá que irse de nuevo, ha enfrentar esa misión tan peligrosa -¡Dios sabes que si me lo permitieran yo estaría a su lado!

—¿Qué pasa¿Te has puesto triste?, creo que no debo preguntarlo ¿verdad? Es el funeral más afligido en el que he estado. Aún no puedo creer que él se haya ido. — Murmuró en tono sólo audible para los dos.

Yo sólo puedo regresarle una pequeña sonrisa, y él al instante responde abrazándome con su mano libre; este gesto me pone nerviosa, y a la vez ese calor que emana de él hace que mi cabello vuelva a su normalidad.

Me siento culpable. La verdad es que no había estado prestando atención al funeral de Dumbledore, y todo este tiempo me la había pasado pensando en el hombre que estaba a mi lado, el hombre que amo.

La ceremonia ha terminado, lentamente Remus se levanta y pone esos lindos ojos color miel en los míos. Es como si supiera que esa mirada me mata. Es una mirada llena de tanta ternura, cansada porque ya pronto será luna llena, pero llena de amor. El sol brilla sobre sus canas las cuales parecen de plata y lo hacen ver tan hermoso.

— ¿Podemos ir al lago? ... Dora ¿me estás escuchando? — Lo escucho preguntarme, pero me he quedado sin palabras y sólo el movimiento de sus manos frente a mi cara me hacen reaccionar.

—Lo siento, me perdí en tu belleza y por cierto ni eso te va a salvar no me vuelvas a llamar así es sólo...

—La manera en que quiero llamarte.

¡Diablos! no puedo hacer nada de nuevo, él pude hacer lo que quiera conmigo. Estoy completamente bajo su hechizo y no tengo ningún problema al respecto. Cómo oponerme cuando él termina su comentario con una pequeña sonrisa y me extiende su mano como todo un caballero para ayudarme a levantarme de mi asiento.

Es un día tan bello, el cielo es despejado, el pasto es verde y sólo somos él y yo a la orilla del lago, el cual es todo un espectáculo natural que me hace olvidar por completo que estamos en medio de una guerra, que hemos perdido a nuestro líder, y que probablemente esté viviendo los últimos días de mi vida.

Me acerco hacia a él y hago que sus manos roden mi cintura, él parece algo nervioso, pero no opone resistencia, y yo se lo agradezco con un pequeño beso en la comisura de sus labios.

Él me separa tiernamente, y de nuevo comienza a hablar.

— Te amo de eso puedes estar segura, pero eso no me quita el miedo. Sabes, nunca he dejado que ninguna persona entre en mi vida como tú lo hiciste y no me arrepiento. Quiero que sepas que cada vez que me miras me derrito y con tan sólo tocar tus manos me siento en el cielo, pero tengo miedo , miedo de perderte , miedo de nunca más estar así , miedo de lastimarte, miedo de ...

—Que si no te callas, me hagas llorar, yo también tengo miedo Remus, pero mi amor por ti es más grande que todo eso. Yo también me siento nerviosa, pero nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan feliz como en este preciso momento.

Nuestras miradas de nuevo se encuentran de nuevo, y con éstas nos decimos todo, todo aquello que es tan grande que las palabras no alcanzan a describir. Él toma mi cara y me acerca a su rostro, yo me dejo llevar, y al los pocos momentos puedo sentir sus labios en los míos, al principio el beso es suave y casto, pero poco a poco se convierte en una batalla, en una explosión de sentimientos. En ese beso descargamos todo nuestro amor, ninguno de los dos quiere separarse, pero tenemos que hacerlo.

—Sólo quedan dos días — Me indica Lupin señalándome a la Luna, mi peor enemiga.

—2880, minutos, 2880 momentos que pasaremos juntos. — Le respondo intentando suavizar la situación.

—Sabes que tengo que prepararme — Insiste

—Sabes que puedo ayudarte con eso y por ningún momento Remus J Lupin podrás apartarte de mi lado. No ahora que por fin podemos expresar nuestro amor. No ahora después de todo lo que hemos sufrido este año. — Ser hija única, me hizo caprichosa, y siempre he conseguido lo que quiero, Así que no permitiré que él se vaya de nuevo así como así.

De nuevo me acerco y lo beso tiernamente, me doy vuelta hasta quedar frente a frente, él se deja llevar y poco a poco queda recostado en el pasto , y yo lo sigo besando, y de nuevo no puedo controlar mi pasión . Él tiernamente me separa, y me hace señales de que mire hacia mi derecha. Un pequeño grupo de estudiantes nos mira sorprendidos.

—Creo que nunca imaginaron a su ex profesor en esta situación, es más yo nunca me vi en esta situación. Si fuera un metamorfomago como tú, mi cabello y todo mi cuerpo estarían rojo escarlata de pies a cabeza. — Comenta él entre apenado y bromeando.

—Lo siento, no debí hacerlo— Me disculpo, aunque en realidad no me sienta para nada avergonzada de demostrarle mis sentimientos, de dejar en claro a todo el mundo que lo amo.

—No tienes que sentirlo. No es tu culpa, las personas no están acostumbradas a ver estás escenas en un hombre mayor como yo, y una jovencita como tú.

Esos comentarios me duelen, si a mi no me importa ¿por qué a ellos sí¿por qué a él sí? De pronto al ver las miradas de los estudiantes sobre nosotros, recordé y me sentí como cuando en mi infancia las personas me observaban extrañadas por mis constantes cambios de apariencias, yo lloraba sin control cada que lo hacían, hasta que mi abuelo paterno un día parafraseando a Platón me dijo: " Se burlan de ti porque eres diferente, entonces tú puedes burlarte de ellos porque son iguales"

Remus y yo éramos diferentes en muchos aspectos, pero esas contradicciones no hacían más que unirnos más. Éramos así y no me importaba lo que los demás pensarán, podría apostar que ni en un millón de años serían la mitad de felices que yo. Así que al Diablo con ellos. De hoy en adelante disfrutaré lo que la vida nos depare sin preocuparme por el qué dirán.

— Jajajaja —Suelto una enorme carcajada

—¿De qué te ríes? — Me pregunta él extrañado por mi reacción, me encantaría responderle que es por aquellos que no nos comprenden, pero no quiero iniciar una discusión al respecto así que termino por contestarle lo primero que se me ocurre.

—Te imagino rojo escarlata de pies a cabeza. — y con un sencillo movimiento cambio mi color de cabello al rojo más encendido que puedo imaginar.

— Me gusta más el rosa —Susurra coquetamente a mi oído, y no puedo resistirme más. Lo deseo más que nada en este planeta.

—Ven vamos a mi apartamento, no te prometo nada, pero haré todo lo posible para hacerte algo comestible y ahí no habrá estudiantes curiosos— Comento coquetamente.

—No creo que sea propio— dijo con una voz fina y clara que sólo aumentaba mis deseos de querérmelo comer a besos. Era tan adorable cuando se sonrojaba.

—Por favor Remus, no digas tonterías. Tú puedes quedarte en mi casa las veces que quieras. No tiene nada de malo — A veces parecía muy chapado a la antigua, y otras tan normal como cualquier otro hombre. Bueno, no tanto, pero bastante normal y eso a mi me bastaba, así que tomé su mano y emprendimos camino al apartamento.

Desde la última vez que él había estado ahí, no había cambios significativos en mi hogar, sólo había agregado unas fotografías del día de la graduación y en general seguía pareciendo que sólo tenía semanas de mudarme. Pude ver como él notaba lo mismo y sonreía ante tal escena.

— Es bueno saber que a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado, hay cosas que no cambian— Señaló él.

— Si te refieres al estado literal del departamento, tienes razón. Pero no quiero que creas que es un reflejo de mi propio estado. Yo he cambiado, no soy la misma que conociste años atrás, puede que aún tenga el gusto por el cabello rosa , sea igual de torpe y siga sin tener un departamento decente, pero en el momento en que tú apareciste en mi vida todo cambió y si intento ser mejor cada día es por ti. No quiero que pienses que sigo siendo una niña, quiero que me veas como a una mujer, la mujer que te ama y está lista para afrontar todo lo que venga , siempre y cuando estés a mi lado. — Cuando estoy a su lado no hay nada que temer, no hay nada que ocultar así que soy de lo más sincera, el tiempo juntos será poco, así que cada palabra, cada acción debe ser franca.

—Lo sé, y nunca quiero que pienses que te subestimo. Desde la primera vez que nos vimos supe que no eras lo que aparentabas y eso es lo que más me gusta de ti, y siempre te he agradecido que me dejes ver más allá de lo que muestras a los demás.— Él se inclinó para darme un tierno beso en mi frente y después me miró con esos lindos ojos.

Me reí en voz alta, pues el momento era demasiado perfecto y yo era infinitamente feliz. Remus deslizó un brazo alrededor de mi cintura y nos dirigimos hacia la cocina y tal como lo temía sólo habían restos de comida de la semana pasada y no estaba segura que aún fueran comestibles, pude disculparme e invitarlo a cenar a otro lugar, pero no lo hice al contrario lo invité a sentarse a la mesa, tome los restos de pizza los calenté mágicamente, serví en unas copas de vino algo de refresco sabor cereza sin gas y como si fuera la mejor mesera del más exclusivo restaurante me acerqué a la mesa.

–Su vino, señor–dije ceremoniosamente, antes de colocar el "exquisito plató" con cuidado sobre la mesa, justo delante de él; yo esperaba que se riera ante semejante ocurrencia mía, pero al contrario me siguió el juego y degustó todo sin dejar de mirarme y yo contemplé todo lo que pude sus adorables ojos.

Estando ahí los dos solos, bromeando, sonriendo, supe que era como quería que fuera mi vida siempre Actualmente yo no podía casarme con Remus, era ilegal (por lo menos en el mundo mágico gracias a la estúpida de Umbridge). Pero él tampoco me lo había propuesto y de repente la frase "Ten cuidado con lo que deseas" adquirió un nuevo sentido en mi vida.

Feliz casi más allá de las palabras él tomó mi mano izquierda, jugo un poco con ella y yo pude notar como de repente su plática se volvía confusa, asustada como si estuviera dudando o vacilando en decir algo, así que me empecé a preocupar ya que tratándose de él esperaba que en cualquier momento me dijera que tendría que irse o algo peor y entonces supe que ante todo tenía que actuar. Quise sorprenderlo pero él logró adivinar mis movimientos y sin previo aviso apretó con más fuerza mi mano y pronunció la pregunta más maravillosa que me han hecho en toda la vida.

—Dora ¿Te casarías conmigo? — Los ojos color miel de Remus se fijaron suplicantes en los míos y a mí se me encogió el corazón. .

—Oh, guau claro que SÍ— Dije con un suspiro, estaba petrificada.

Cuando colocó el hermoso anillo en el dedo anular de mi mano izquierda sentí como si me estuviera dando un trozo de su corazón. Me besó en la mejilla y bajó sus labios por mi piel, estaba llorando.

—¿Nos fugamos a Las Vegas? — Pregunté sonriendo como una boba — La boda es sólo una ceremonia y jamás podremos realizarla aquí.

—Pero ¿y tus padres? No me gustaría desilusionarlos, eres su única hija. Quiero hacer las cosas bien. — Comentó nervioso y aún con los ojos húmedos.

—Remus no podrías hacerlo mejor, ellos sabrán que me amas y que yo te amo a ti y soy feliz, con eso les bastará. A parte no necesito el gran show, siempre desee algo íntimo —

—Pero acabas de mencionar las Vegas

— Bueno es que hay de shows a SHOWS , ja sería impresionante recibir la bendición de Elvis- Dije sonriendo hasta que las costillas me dolieron de tanta risa por imaginarme tal escena.

Remus sonrió, pero sentí que seguía temblando de los nervios. Giró la cabeza de modo que sus labios tocaran los míos. Tras un instante, rodeé su cuello con mis brazos. Su beso se hizo más intenso y yo abrí los labios. Nunca me habían besado así. Siguió y siguió hasta que todo el universo quedó envuelto en ese beso de la boca del licántropo sobre la mía. Noté que se me aceleraba la respiración, y empecé a desear otras cosas, sabía que él posiblemente me detendría pero tenía que aprovechar la situación, la luna llena estaba cerca así que tampoco él tenía un total control sobre su cuerpo y el deseo también lo consumía.

El me miró preocupado, podía ver mi propio nerviosismo en sus temblorosas pupilas, ambos teníamos miedo de seguir, pero a la vez lo deseábamos más que nada en el mundo. Yo tenía el control sobre la situación, él no me obligaría a hacer algo que no quisiera, él me había propuesto matrimonio, estaríamos juntos hasta la muerte, no había porque dudar. Así que volví la cabeza lo justo para animarle a continuar besándome la cara hasta el cuello. Era la invitación que necesitaba para continuar su camino hacia abajo. Sus labios se entretuvieron en mi hombro, pero sus manos se desplazaron hasta rodear mi cintura.

Caminamos abrazados hasta mi habitación donde en poco tiempo nuestros cuerpos se fundieron igual que lo habían hecho nuestras manos anteriormente, y pude sentir cómo se hundía en mi espalda hasta que nuestros corazones se tocaron, palpitando juntos en una danza más íntima que nada que hubiésemos conocido hasta entonces.

Nuestros corazones empezaron a latir acompasados, cada vez más cerca, hasta que su ritmo fue idéntico y se confundieron en un solo corazón, un solo cuerpo, un solo ser, y yo ya no sabía dónde acababa yo y dónde empezaba Remus.

Había sido una noche estimulante, que dejaba tras de sí muchas cosas en las que pensar: Él me amaba tanto como yo, nos casaríamos, viviríamos felices…. Al pensar en ello casi me sentía tan alegre como indicaba mi sonrisa. Él me hacía creer que todo iría bien y, acostada entre sus brazos, sabía que sería así, sentía que sería así.


	2. Conociendo a la familia

Hola!!

Una disculpa enorme por no contestar sus comentarios anteriores, pero he tenido problemas con el sistema. Ahora sí prometo contestarlos y espero les guste este cap. Gracias como siempre por leer!!

* * *

Conociendo a la familia

A la mañana siguiente me negaba a despertar, sentí el sol en mi cara pero no quería abrir los ojos. Tenía miedo de que lo vivido la noche anterior hubiera sido sólo un sueño. No sé cuánto tiempo pasé despierta sin moverme ni un solo centímetro; no me hubiera puesto nerviosa si pudiera sentir su calor, si sus brazos me abrazaran, pero la cama estaba fría, eso significaba que él no estaba ahí, abracé mis rodillas con mis brazos y me oculté entre las sábanas. No quería saber nada y sin más empecé a llorar.

De pronto sentí como alguien lentamente levantaba parte de la sábana y sorprendida abrí lentamente mis ojos, él estaba ahí, el no se había ido, y contrario a mis pensamientos no podía estar más cerca de mí. Sin pensarlo dos veces me abalance hacia él con el más grande de los abrazos y el respondió de la misma manera. No quería separarme, pero él me indicó que mirara hacia el comedor, toda la mañana mientras yo sufría por su ausencia, él se había dedicado a preparar el desayuno.

Rápidamente tomé mi camiseta favorita de Mikey Mause que me servía de pijama y me dirigí a desayunar. La manera de comportarse de él seguía reflejando nerviosismo, ninguno de los dos había mencionado lo ocurrido en la noche anterior, y no estaba segura si era bueno o no hablar sobre "eso" pues yo nunca había estado en esa situación.

—Lo de anoche fue maravilloso— Me atreví a pronunciar con la boca llena de cereal, pues deseaba que se viera lo más natural.

—Sin palabras— Me sonrió — ¿A qué hora crees que sea prudente hablar con tus padres?

— ¿Qué ¿ ¿Quieres ir hoy? — Me había tomado totalmente desprevenida. Obvio que esperaba ir con mis padres pero ¿tenía que ser tan rápido?

— Por supuesto, esta tarde tengo que partir y no quiero irme sin antes pedir tu mano. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, sí casi literalmente les estoy arrebatando a su bebé.

—No te estás robando nada, este bebé te quiere a su lado por siempre, y no tienes que preocuparte por ellos, mientras yo sea feliz, ellos también y nunca he estado más feliz en mi vida.

— En verdad espero que así sea. — Concluyó.

Al terminar el desayuno, tomé un baño y nos dirigimos al a casa de mis padres. Todo el camino a casa no dejo de sostener mi mano. Los dos éramos un manojo de nervios, en cualquier momento uno de los dos se desmayaría antes de llegar a la puerta.

Perdí la cuenta de las veces que Remus se acomodó su corbata, pero puedo asegurar que fueron nada en comparación a las miles de veces que lo vi ensañar mentalmente el discurso que les daría a mis padres, quines para variar se encontraban en el patio trasero disfrutando de un cálido día de verano.

— ¡Mamá!, estoy en casa — Temerosa la llamé y no tardó en llegar a la sala acompañada de papá. Mi mano aún estaba sosteniendo la de Remus, por lo que esperaba que les diera el infarto al vernos pero no fue así.

Ella nos sonrío y nos invitó a tomar asiento, no fue la mejor de sus sonrisas pero tampoco fue la peor de las reacciones, por su parte, papá reaccionó casi de la misma manera, era algo muy pero muy raro, nunca en mi vida había llevado a una "pareja", "amigo" o como quieran llamarle y ahora me presentaba ahí de la mano de un licántropo y no decían NADA, o se encontraban en shock o de plano, había vivido 23 años con unos desconocidos.

— Andrómeda, Ted. Gracias por recibirme en su hogar, sé que esta situación puede resultar de lo más extraña, ni siquiera sé por dónde comenzar…… — Remus tenía un nudo en la garganta, y cada palabra que salía de su boca representaba un esfuerzo, por lo que decidí salir en su ayuda.

— Hummmm creo que lo que Remus intenta decirles es lo que ustedes han visto en mí estos últimos meses: él es la persona por la que he sufrido, por la cual perdí literalmente el color, y si esto pasó fue porque no estaba a su lado. Hoy puedo decirles con toda la seguridad del mundo que lo amo como nunca he amado a nadie y quiero pasar hasta el último momento de mi vida a su lado. Ustedes mejor que nadie saben las barreras que por amor tenemos a veces que enfrentar y estoy más que dispuesta a pelear contra lo que sea por estar a su lado.

Una lágrima recorrió el rostro de mi madre y sin decir más fue hasta donde yo me encontraba y me abrazó tan fuerte como sus fuerzas se lo permitieron y fue cuando Remus tomó de nuevo la palabra.

— Yo jamás podría haberlo hecho mejor de lo que ella lo ha dicho. Estoy conciente que yo no tengo nada que ofrecerle, y que al aceptar estar conmigo corre un riesgo innecesario, pero también me gustaría que supieran que hasta que la conocí el amor no entraba para nada en mis planes, y lo consideraba apenas tolerable en argumentos literarios o musicales, pero impropio en mi vida cotidiana; pero ella llegó a cambiar esa concepción devolviéndole la vida a este corazón hasta entonces marchito y ahora no concibo un día sin ella a mi lado; por eso mismo me atrevo a presentarme ante ustedes para pedir la mano de su hija.

Mis padres que hasta el momento no se mostraban sorprendidos ya no pudieron seguir aguantando, supongo que esperaban que fuera algo pasajero y que sólo nos presentáramos como novios y no como futuros esposos. Mamá me miró directo a los ojos, como si quisiera ver en ellos algún rastro de duda, pero lo único que vio fue amor así que tomó la palma de la mano de Remus y pronunció:

— Mentiría si no te dijera que tengo miedo sobre esta relación, me odiaría a mi misma si no te dijera que no eres el hombre que esperaba para mi hija, pero también mis padres tenían los mismos pensamientos sobre Ted y yo, y míranos aquí juntos después de veinticinco años — Mamá miró a mi padre con sus ojos llenos de amor y éste tomó la palabra.

— Remus, conozco a mi hija y sé que puede ser impulsiva, torpe, apasionada, y que suele tomar la mayoría de sus decisiones más con el corazón que con la razón — En ese momento lo fulminé con la mirada, ¿acaso no tenía confianza en mí? Quise interrumpirlo en ese preciso momento, pero el me hizo señas de que lo dejara continuar — Pero también sé que si no estuviera segura de sus sentimientos hacia ti no estaría aquí enfrentándonos y sí ella quiere estar contigo yo no me interpondré, sólo quiero que te quede bien en claro que eso no significa que yo permita que tú le hagas daño, y sí en algún momento veo que algo no está bien, tampoco me detendré en hacértelo saber. No soy nadie para juzgarte así que te daré el beneficio de la duda por el amor que le tengo a Dora.

No me gustaba que mis padres vieran a Remus como una amenaza pero al menos le estaban dando una oportunidad así que no quise hacer más grande el problema y acepté sus condiciones.

Remus por su parte les agradeció su confianza y les prometió que él sería el primero en retirarse si se llegase a presentar alguna situación que representará peligro hacia mi persona y que de igual forma se comprometía a dar su vida por mi.

Sus palabras fueron profundas y emotivas, tanto que me hicieron olvidar que me estaban tratando como un ser indefenso e incapaz de defenderse por sí mismo. Pude armar un alboroto, pero no pude. Sentados ahí no había enemigos sino seres que me amaban profundamente y tenía que sentirme muy afortunada al contar con ellos.

Mis padres estuvieron de acuerdo con Remus y decidieron darle final a tan incomoda conversación invitándonos a comer ja pero sí la conversación anterior era incómoda la que nos esperaba era peor.

— Entonces ya saben donde se hará la ceremonia— Preguntó mamá y ni Remus ni yo nos atrevimos a contestar puesto que obvio no podíamos decir las Vegas, afortunadamente Remus es más diplomático que yo y tomó el control.

—Pues desgraciadamente mi condición impide que podamos realizar una ceremonia bajo las leyes mágicas, así que sólo nos queda recurrir a alguna instancia muggle. —

— De la misma forma quisiéramos hacerlo lo más rápido posible, puesto que bajo las circunstancias actuales no sabemos cuándo deberemos regresar a la lucha — Concluí. Dejando muy en claro lo que quería antes de que sugiriera hacer algo en grande.

— Y supongo que tampoco quieres el gran Show, ¿cierto? — Preguntó de nuevo mi madre.

— Exacto, no quiero nada de niños levantándome la cola , ni palomas volando sobre nosotros —

— Entiendo, pero por lo menos usarás un vestido ¿verdad? —

Me hubiera gustado negarme a esa pregunta, pero no pude evitar notar un brillo en los ojos de Remus al mencionar la palabra vestido, así que no me quedo otra más que aceptar.

— Bueno tal vez, siempre y cuando que no sea uno que me haga ver como un merengue con patas y antes de que lo preguntes las personas que hoy estamos aquí serán las mismas y únicas que asistirán al GRAN EVENTO. —

Mis padres se miraron en señal de desaprobar mi decisión, pero sabían que nada podían hacer para cambiar mis deseos así que no dijeron nada y continuaron la comida sin más comentarios.

Remus constantemente miraba su reloj y yo sabía la razón : En pocas horas tendría que marcharse pues esta noche abría luna llena y sin previo aviso mientras yo me encontraba "intentando" lavar los trastes con mamá observé como le pedía a mi padre hablar a solas.

¿Qué quería Remus decirle y que yo no podía saber?

Tuve que contener mis impulsos de seguirlos, pues debía aprender a confiar en él , pero eso no evitó que una descarga de nervios me invadiera.

Afortunadamente su plática no fue tan duradera y a los pocos minutos estaban de regreso y Remus me hizo señales de no preguntar nada. De la misma forma volvió a señalar el reloj y supe que era hora de que se marchara. Lo tomé de la mano y lo acompañé a que se despidiera de mis padres, yo me quedaría esa noche con ellos así que salí al jardín a decirle "hasta luego"

— No fue tan malo ¿verdad? — le pregunté

— No. No lo fue y en el futuro puedo prometerte que recordaremos este día y nos reiremos; pero por el momentos sabes que tengo que irme pero cuando vuelva será para hacerte mi esposa — Sonrío mientras sostenía mis manos.

Una vez más nos miramos el uno al otro en silencio. Tuve miedo de no volver a verlo nunca más así que me esforcé por captar todos los detalles que pudiera. Atesoraría este encuentro y lo rememoraría durante mucho, mucho tiempo. Era algo especial, un premio. Quería tocar de nuevo su piel,

— Buenas noches, Dora— dijo, acariciando mi pelo una última vez.

— Buenas noches, Remus — respondí sonando temblorosa. Te prometo que haré que todo quede listo para tu regreso, así que procura regresar en una sola pieza.

El esbozó una sonrisa de nuevo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desapareció.

Me quedé mirando a la nada como una tonta, hasta que sacudí la cabeza y fui a mi propia casa, a acostarme.

Afortunadamente mamá no hizo más preguntas esa noche, y me dejo ir a la cama sin complicaciones. Pero a la mañana siguiente:

— ¡Dora! Levántate tenemos muchas cosas que hacer y poco tiempo—

— ¿Qué No te entiendo? — Balbuce mientras me terminaba de despertar.

— Tengo cita con tres capillas muggles distintas el día de hoy, para que las veas y decidas. Sólo ésas aceptaron hacer la boda con tan poco tiempo de antelación, así que espero no seas muy exigente.

— Mamá, si lo has olvidado aún tengo que presentarme todos los días en el Ministerio, así que es imposible que vaya contigo. En verdad te lo agradezco, pero cualquier lugar será perfecto siempre y cuando Remus esté a mi lado.

— Cariño, ¿estás segura de todo esto?— Me preguntó sin ocultar su consternación. Yo sabía que ella nunca haría nada para alejarme de Remus, pero también comprendía su preocupación.

— Sí lo estoy. Sé que estás preocupa y tienes todo el derecho a estarlo,¡Vaya soy la prometida de un licántropo! pero nunca en mi vida he sido tan feliz. Tú siempre me dijiste que ante todas las cosas buscara un verdadero amor y es lo que he hecho, y yo sé que juntos nada nos podrá detener.

Mi mamá sonrío, tomó mi cara para depositar un beso en mi frente, limpio algunas lágrimas de su rostro, suspiró profundo y continuó.

— Bueno entiendo lo de la capilla pero no podrás decir No a ir en la búsqueda de un lindo vestido.

Sonreí sin darme cuenta. ¡Yo vestida de Blanco!, tal vez no era mi mayor ilusión pero podría apostar mi vida a que Remus esperaba verme como toda una princesa a su lado, así que no me negué a la petición de Mamá y antes de que pudiera hacer más comentarios me dirigí al Ministerio donde las cosas eran un caos total, y si no tuviera el compromiso con la Orden del Fénix, hubiera presentado mi renuncia esa misma mañana.

Cada minuto, hora, día lejos de él era una eternidad para mí, y no importaba qué tan ocupada estuviera con los preparativos, mi mente y mi corazón parecían haber salido de mi cuerpo para buscarlo. En verdad agradecía que mi madre estuviera ahí para apoyarme con todo, mañana él regresaría y en unas horas sería su esposa.


	3. El Gran Día

El Gran Día

El Gran Día

Cinco minutos sola. Eso era todo lo que deseaba. Cin­co minutos lejos de la incesante plática de mi madre so­bre telas, vestidos y planes de boda. Esto no debía ser así, no sé por qué necesitaba planear tanto si no sería la gran cosa. Todas las personas que conocía a excepción de ellos dos no estarían invitados. Sería algo rápido, sencillo, nada que pudiera levantar ninguna sospecha.

Tal vez piensen que estoy loca , pero pude sentir en mi corazón cuando él se encontraba cerca, así que sin dudar un poco de este presentimiento, salí hacia el patio a su encuentro, y sin más en cuanto lo vi le di el más fuerte de los abrazos que había dado en mi vida.

Me encantaba poder sentir su calidez, me encantaba estar cerca de él y poder sentir cómo le subía y bajaba el pecho al respirar. Parecía tan fuerte, casi irreal. Me hacía sentir tan pequeña y a salvo sólo al estar cerca.

— ¿De verdad estabas preocupada por mí? — Me Preguntó muy seriamente.

—Claro. Estaba aterrorizada. — Le contesté mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

—Bien. —Sonrió él.

No podía creer tal seriedad e indiferencia así que le di una pequeña palmada en hombro en forma de reproche.

—¡Au! —exclamó él.

—¡Oh, no! — Mi corazón pegó un salto —. Lo siento. ¿Te he hecho daño?

—No —repuso Remus con una sonrisa burlona—. Sólo quería hacerte sentir culpable.

No pude evitar reírme había caído en su engaño.

— ¡Eres malo!

—Bésame — Me ordenó, en un susurro risueño.

Y lo besé. Sentía su boca cálida bajo la mía, exigente y suave, y lo besé con todo el amor que me llenaba el corazón.

La mano de Remus me acarició la espalda y me acercó más a él. Con los ojos cerrados, nos dejamos llevar por la sensa­ción que nos producía el beso. Nada más existía cuando Remus me tomaba entre sus brazos. Desee poderme quedar así para siempre pero había algo mucho más importante que hacer.

Lo ayude a entrar a la casa y de inmediato conseguí lo necesario para curar sus heridas. A mi no me importaba lo impactante de sus cicatrices, ya que tenía muy en claro que lo bueno y lo bonito no son lo mismo. Muchas veces la belleza podía constituir un camuflaje perfecto para el más sombrío de los corazones.

— Oh, pobrecito — Dije, furiosa conmigo misma por no poder hacer más para protegerlo. Le di los medicamentos y me senté dándole la espalda, para concederle algo de intimidad. Sé lo desagradable que es que te miren cuando estás herido

— ¿Cómo van los planes?, espero que todo te haya resultado sencillo. Me hubiera gustado poder ayudarte más — Comentó él.

— Todo está listo para mañana. Fue difícil escoger el vestido, ya me conoces, pero todo está bajo control. Debemos agradecer a mamá — Contesté reflejando en esas pocas palabras todo lo que había vivido en esos días.

Él me sonrió. No necesitaba explicarle que yo era un desastre en esas cosas, él lo sabía y sorprendentemente me amaba con todos esos defectos, con todas esas manías.

— Hablando de eso, ¿Ted está en casa? Necesito hablar con él — Preguntó ansioso.

Lo miré extrañada, no comprendía el por qué quería ver a mi padre. Pensé que aún se sentí incómodo en su presencia.

— Yo también tengo asuntos que arreglar— Me respondió al notar mi extraña mirada — Además se supone que no debo ver a la novia antes de la boda.

— ¡Remus! No creerás en esas cosas ¿verdad? — Le reclamé de lo más indignada. No nos habíamos visto en días, y ahora quería estar a solas con mi padre en vez de conmigo.

— Prefiero no retar al destino. Así que por favor sigue las reglas por lo menos una vez en tu vida. Ya has roto las suficientes al amarme, no quiero más puntos negativos en tu lista—

— No digas tonterías sabes que por ti no me importaría condenarme a una eternidad en el infierno si ésta la paso a tu lado—

Él sólo sonrió, y antes de que pudiese decir algo mi padre entró a la habitación, y apoyó a Remus en su petición de permitirles tiempo a solas.

Me sentí excluida, e impotente al no poder hacer nada. ¿Qué deseaban hacer sin mi presencia? , ¿Acaso planeaban realizar una despedida de soltero? …. No esa idea era muy de Sirius, no de mi padre y mucho menos de Remus.

Al final poco pude ser para evitar que se salieran con la suya, puesto que mi mamá también deseaba pasar unas horas a solas conmigo y entre los tres ganaron.

— No debes porque preocuparte. No harán nada malo, y a mi no me caería mal un tiempo a solas contigo — Comentó mi madre , y vaya que si teníamos que hablar. La noche se fue volando entre consejos y advertencias, entre peinados y cambios de color y así como si el tiempo avanzará a la velocidad de la luz yo ya me encontraba en plena capilla.

Con el corazón tropezándose dentro de mi pecho y los pies tropezándose uno con el otro, caminé lentamente del brazo de mi padre hasta el altar donde Remus ya me esperaba con lágrimas en los ojos.

Papá me beso tiernamente y me entregó al hombre que amaba. El corazón me dio un vuelco cuando su mirada se en­contró con la mía, y un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda. Sus ojos, oscuros y sinceros, parecían poder verme el alma.

Los dos estábamos muy nerviosos, pero aún así no pude dejar de notar que el vestía un traje oscuro espectacular, lo hacía ver tan hermoso.

La ceremonia fue rápida, y el mejor momento de mi vida, fue cuando juramos estar juntos hasta la muerte, y aún más allá de ésta. Mamá hizo llover flores, y en ese momento, desee por primera vez que más personas pudiesen estar con nosotros, pero eran tiempos difíciles, estábamos en medio de una guerra y no podíamos darnos el lujo de ser expuestos.

- Eres mi esposa- me dijo Remus con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y creo que al instante se había acabado la sensación de tristeza y cansancio que siempre parecían agobiarlo.

- Sí, oficialmente soy la Sra. Lupin, y estoy infinitamente orgullosa de serlo- Dije a la vez que mostraba presuntuosamente mi nuevo anillo.

Los dos nos reímos, y partimos hacia nuestro nuevo hogar. Ni uno de los dos sabía muy bien cómo actuar, porque no teníamos experiencia alguna en esos quehaceres, pero lo que nos faltaba en conocimiento lo pusieron el instinto y la buena voluntad.

Teníamos que disfrutar al máximo, nuestra pequeña Luna de Miel y su escasa paz, puesto que en cuestión de días tendríamos que formalizar el plan para sacar sano a salvo a Harry de su hogar.

Pronto aprendí que Remus se había convertido en mi todo, y que si algo le pasará yo no podría seguir existiendo, sé que él sentía lo mismo por mi, pero había momentos en los cuales su razón seguía gobernándolo, y no podía hacer nada con su miedo a dañarme en cualquier sentido, por eso mismo fuera de aquella noche de locura, él no había querido que estuviéramos juntos de "esa" forma, pues no confiaba en todos los métodos mágicos y muggles para que yo no quedara embarazada.

Estoy conciente de que en efecto, tener un bebé complicaría las cosas y más por la enorme posibilidad de que heredara cualquiera de nuestras peculiaridades. Pero aún así creo que tener un hijo de él sería lo más maravilloso del mundo. Aunque no creo que haya nacido para ser madre, si no soy capaz de dar dos pasos sin caerme, no sé cómo cuidaría los pasos de alguien más.

En fin, la vida es impredecible y pase lo que pase , sé que si Remus está a mi lado, todo será posible, y no habrá nada que no pueda afrontar.


	4. Hijo

Hijo

Miedo, en su más pura y natural forma es lo hoy se ha instalado en mi corazón. Miedo que ha tomado prisionera a mi alma como el más fiel de los tiranos.

Miedo de perderlo……..

Miedo de tenerlo….

-¿Dora estás bien?, llevas días sin poder dormir una noche completa y eso no es común en ti – Me preguntó preocupado.

-No es nada Remus. Debe ser que me preocupo por lo que pueda pasar, ahora que la verdadera guerra comenzó. Aún no puedo creer que perdimos a Ojo Loco- Le contesté mintiéndole no sólo a él, sino a mi también, puesto que sabía muy bien que la guerra no era lo que me tenía preocupada.

- Te ves mal, hace días que no veo ni un destello rosa en tu cabeza- Volvió a insistir.

- ¿En verdad? No lo había notado. – De nuevo mentí- Debe ser que el rosa se está volviendo muy común entre los artistas, y ahora que soy una mujer casada debo optar por algo más serio.

- ¿Tú buscando algo serio?- Me miró intrigado- Dime por favor que estás bromeando.

- Por supuesto que bromeo.- Sonreí lo mejor que pude- Lo único serio que amo en esta vida eres tú cariño.

Nos besamos, y sin que él se diera cuenta logré secar una pequeña lágrima que estuvo a punto de delatarme. Salí corriendo como siempre a la oficina, pero está vez no me dirigí al Ministerio sino a San Mungo a confirmar la causa de mi miedo.

-Srita. Tonks, puede pasar, el Medimago la espera.

-Muchas gracias.

Avance hacia la puerta del consultorio con la misma cautela con la que hubiera entrado a la peor de las batallas.

-Pase, soy el Dr. Boylan , en ¿qué puedo ayudarla?

-Creo que estoy embarazada. – Lo solté directo y sin rodeos. Había estado sospechándolo desde hace dos semanas, y necesitaba gritarlo antes de que la duda me terminara matando.

Él si hacer más preguntas, tomo un extraño instrumento y lo acerco a mi vientre. Yo lo miré asustada y curiosa, pero antes de poder decir nada el silencio que reinaba en el consultorio fue llenado con el más maravilloso sonido que he escuchado en toda mi vida: El rápido latido de un corazón.

- Felicidades. Usted estaba en lo correcto, está embarazada y ese sonido es el fuerte corazón de su bebé.

En ese momento tuve miedo, mucho miedo.

No a la muerte, ni a lo que podía venir detrás de ella. No a lo que pensaran mi familia o mis amigos, sólo miedo de cómo reaccionaría Remus.

El Medimago notó mi silencio, pero no dijo nada.

Lo siento. No es la noticia no me alegre, al contrario estoy muy feliz, pero quisiera hacerle unas preguntas.

No se preocupe, es normal que tenga dudas, pero usted es joven y lo más seguro es que no tenga ningún problema.

No sé si lo noto, pero yo soy una metamorfomago, además de auror. – Obvio ninguna de estos aspectos me importaba, pero por algo tenía que empezar antes de preguntar sobre cómo el pequeño problema peludo de Remus podría afectar a esta nueva vida.

-Metamorfomago, eso sí que es algo curioso, generalmente es un gen recesivo el que otorga tan particular condición, por lo que no podría asegurarle que su hijo o hija lo sea también.- Me informó algo decepcionado- Sobre su profesión, ahí sí que tenemos problemas, yo le aconsejaría parar cualquier actividad peligrosa hasta el nacimiento.

- Sí, estoy de acuerdo. Extrañaré mi trabajo pero tengo una duda aún mayor- Continué hacia lo que realmente me interesaba- Sé que mi condición de Metamorfomago es difícil de heredar, y aunque el bebé lo heredará su vida no se pondría en peligro, pero qué pasaría "hipotéticamente hablando" si hubiera otro "peculiar" gen en juego.

- No comprendo.- Sentenció el Medimago curiosamente.

- Es una duda sin fundamente, claro está, puesto que el padre es un sano común y corriente mago- Mentí, y no por avergonzarme de mi marido, sino porque nadie en su sano juicio me permitiría seguir con este embarazo si supieran la verdad- Pero, siempre he tenido la duda por mi trabajo, usted sabe las cosas que puede llegar a ver, de qué pasaría si "hipotéticamente" el padre de mi bebé fuera un hombre lobo.

- ¿Que qué?- Gritó impresionado el Medimago, viéndome como si estuviera loca.

- No, no se espante. – Trate de calmarlo- No pasa para nada de eso, sólo quisiera saberlo como información y curiosidad.

- Haaaaaaaa- Suspiró el Medimago- Sí eso pasara Srita. Tonos, realmente sería un GRAN problema, pues el gen de la Licantropía es muy fuerte, pero el cuerpo de los magos es curioso en estos caso y esta condición haría que el gen de Metamorfomago pasara a ser activo, por lo que habría internamente una lucha por ver qué gen es más fuerte y tendría las mismas condiciones de heredar cualquiera de los dos, pero sólo uno.

- ¿En verdad?- Pregunté con una gran sonrisa, pues esto indicaba que nuestro bebé podía ser Metamorfomago y no Licántropo.

- Bueno, eso es en teoría y como usted lo dijo estamos hablando "hipotéticamente" ¿verdad?

- Verdad, totalmente.

El Medimago me dio las recomendaciones básicas de cualquier mujer embarazada, y sólo agregó el hecho de que no podía hacer transformaciones drásticas en mi cuerpo, pues esto podría afectar al desarrollo del bebé.

Al salir del consultorio, decidí que ya no volvería al Ministerio, no tenía nada más que hacer ahí, no sólo porque mi nueva condición me lo prohibía, la realidad es que tampoco deseaba estar en el lugar controlado por los seguidores de Voldemort.

Instintivamente caminé hacia el parque St. James, a esas horas vació casi por completo. Di varias vueltas tratando de no pensar en lo que tendría que enfrentar, y por primera vez acaricié cuidadosamente mi vientre con mis manos suplicándole a esta nueva vida que me diera las fuerzas necesarias para seguir. Tal vez fue mi imaginación, pero sentí que al instante mi cuerpo se llenaba de un intenso calor que sin proponérselo contrarresto el frió que tenía en el corazón. La angustia.

¿Quién dice que la vida es fácil? Ciertamente es tan complicada como queramos y tan sencilla como nos permitamos vivir. Mi pequeño hijo, no me importa lo que pase, no me importa que tú seas un licántropo puesto que al lado de tu padre he aprendido que él a quien muchos llaman bestia monstruosa es capaz de ser más noble que cualquier mortal favorecido por la belleza física. Por ti lucharé y seré fuerte.

No quise esperar más y aún con la emoción recorriendo todo mi ser, me aparecí en la casa, donde Remus buscaba información sobre el paradero de Potter.

Él se sorprendió de verme ahí, y como si supiera que ocultaba algo, de inmediato me exigió saber que pasaba. Me acerqué lentamente, lo tomé de la mano, lo miré a los ojos y sin más rodeos las palabras salieron de mi boca.

Estoy embarazada. Seremos padres en unos cuantos meses.

No esperaba que Remus saltara de la emoción, pero tampoco estaba lista para tal rechazo. Nunca lo había visto tan molesto, tan fuera de sí. Los dos nos gritamos, lloramos. Ambos teníamos miedo, pero no podíamos sentirnos igual, yo estaba dispuesta a afrontarlo todo, y él cobardemente sólo quería escapar bajo la excusa de odiarse a sí mismo por lo que había hecho.

¿Dónde había quedado el amor? No lo sé.

Me miró con lágrimas en lo ojos, y sin decir más desapareció dejándome destrozada como nunca, pero no sola.

Lucharía por esta nueva vida, y tarde o temprano lo haría entender a él también.


	5. Teddy Remus Tonks

**Teddy RemusTonks**

Al darle la noticia a mi madre, me abrazó. No recuerdo un abrazo más amoroso que ése, de contención, de solidaridad, fuerte, muy fuerte. Supongo que tuve una regresión. Yo me calmé al escuchar su corazón, igualmente acelerado, en sincronía con el mío. Sentí, de pronto, que todo estaba bien.

Y así fue, a los pocos días Remus regresó, y en esa ocasión no discutimos más, hablamos nuestros temores, y coincidimos en el gran amor que nos teníamos y el cual había dado origen a esta nueva vida.

Así fueron pasando los días y las primeras semanas. Fueron días gozosísimos salpicados de dudas, de pequeños ataques de miedo a los cuales juntos fácilmente pudimos vencer.

El embarazó también me hizo más torpe, y las 24 horas del día me encontraba vigilada, ya que fácilmente con mi voluptuoso vientre tiraba todo tipo de cosas, y ni de diga de los tropiezos, pero es que realmente era difícil caminar sin verse los pies.

Mi consumo de azúcar alarmó a Remus, así que muchas veces sin que yo me diera cuenta escondía los dulces en lugares inalcanzables para mí, o que por lo menos él pensaba que así eran, ya que para mí no había imposibles y con algo de esfuerzo los conseguía. Al final y para evitar una caída por parte mía se rindió, y muchas veces terminaba recostado junto a mí degustando toda clase de chocolates a la vez que contaba dirigiéndose a mi vientre fantásticas historias, y nuestro hermoso hijo le respondía con pequeñas pataditas.

En momentos como esos lograba olvidar que estábamos en plena guerra, pero el efecto no duraba mucho puesto que día tras día amigos y compañeros morían en la lucha. Remus y yo nos preocupábamos mucho por los chicos, los cuales se mantenían incomunicados en su propia misión.

El momento más triste fue cuando papá tuvo que marcharse, intente tomar todo con calma pero mi interior hervía como nunca lo había hecho. Era totalmente horrible que Voldemort hubiera ordenado una caza sobre los mestizos. Papá beso mi vientre antes de irse, y prometió volver para conocer a su nieto

Desafortunadamente no fue así, y a las pocas semanas nos enteramos que él había sido capturado y asesinado por secuaces de Grayback, lloré como nunca, y Remus intentó ir en búsqueda del Lobo Alfa para darle muerte, pero yo no lo permití. Era suficiente una pérdida en la familia, y si él a mi lado me perdería tanto como en esos momentos mi madre lo estaba.

Remus y yo habíamos decidido no saber cuál sería el sexo del bebé, preferimos que todo fuera una sorpresa. Así que esa mañana de finales de abril, cuando desperté con fuertes contracciones la emoción fue completamente infinita.

Mi madre fue la que contuvo todo el control en todo momento, porque Remus parecía un chiquillo nervioso y con una gran sonrisa esperando conocer a su hijo, y la espera realmente fue poca porque en unas horas pudimos escuchar su primer llanto.

¡Es un lindo niño! – Gritó Remus emocionado.

¡Es precioso Dora!- Le siguió mi madre.

Realmente era hermoso, totalmente igual a su padre, los mismos ojos color miel, su cabello café.

- Ted Remus Lupin, es tu nombre, amor mío. – Fueron las primeras palabras que le dije al sostenerlo en mis brazos.

A pesar de tanta felicidad el miedo seguía ahí, aún era muy pronto para saber cuál de los dos genes había ganado. Pero tratábamos de no pensar en eso, y cuando menos no lo esperábamos la respuesta salió a la luz.

- ¡Remus trae la cámara. Quiero una foto con él para que todos vean que es igualito a ti!

Mamá le quitó la cámara de las manos y le pidió que se acercara a mí para tomar nuestra primera foto familiar. Todo estaba perfecto, hasta que el flash impactó directo a los ojos de Teddy y empezó a llorar.

Intenté consolarlo, pero al momento yo también estallé en lágrimas y no por no poder controlarlo, sino porque su cabello hasta hace unos instantes café ahora era azul celeste.

Remus lo beso por todo su rostro, al darse cuenta, y después me besó a mí con toda la pasión del mundo.

¡Dora, es un metamorfomago! Gritó él dejando con esas palabras en el pasado todos los miedos.

Lo sé amor. Lo sé. – Afirme con toda la felicidad del mundo.

Los tres nos unimos en un gran abrazo, y no paramos de sonreír. Esa misma noche Remus y yo decidimos que Harry sería el padrino, pues él había sido el responsable del cambio de actitud en Remus, además de que para los dos era un ser muy querido.

A partir de ese día nuestra vida se llenó de momentos maravillosos, y los cuales mi madre se ha encargado de capturarlos en un sin fin de fotografías las cuales Remus no se cansa de mostrar a todos nuestros conocidos.

Su primer baño. Vestirlo y controlar los ataques de hipo que le dan provocando unos constantes cambios en su físico... Las primeras visitas al medimago, el excesivo celo de Remus para que no le de ni el aire de una cobija.

Definitivamente nuestra vida ha cambiado, pero para bien. El amor entre los dos ha crecido y se ha hecho extenso a nuestro hermoso hijo.

Gracias a Teddy hemos "nacido" de nuevo. Teddy nos regaló otro par de ojos para ver el mundo. Nos dio una mayor capacidad de amar y de hacerlo sin condiciones. Aunque aún es muy pequeño nos ha demostrado que a pesar de ser un metamorfamago como yo , su personalidad es muy parecida a la de Remus, pues es muy inteligente , dulce, y paciente. A ambos nos maravilla, poder ver reflejado en nuestro pequeño hijo lo mejor de los dos, y no nos cabe duda alguna de que será un gran mago, pero sobretodo una gran persona.

La guerra aún no termina pero estoy optimista y esperanzada con el futuro porque estoy trabajando en ello. Me queda claro que tengo que contribuir a cambiar esta sociedad para que nos acepte a todos como quiera que seamos. No lo hago sólo por Remus o Teddy, sino por mí, como convicción de que todos somos parte de este mundo y tenemos derecho a habitarlo y gozarlo por igual. Y luchar por esas oportunidades.

Mi pequeño Teddy, pase lo que pase quiero que sepas que eres y siempre serás lo más importante para tu padre y para mí, jamás estaremos separados pues invariablemente encontraremos la forma de estar a tu lado.

* * *

Wow, me alegra mucho poder llegar al final de esta historia, que tanto me costó escribir, pero que al final me ha dejado un gran sabor de boca. Creo que no es necesario decirles que la familia Lupin Tonks ocupa un lugar preferente en mi corazón, y una vez que he contado todo aquello que JKR nos negó, me siento liberada.

Mil gracias por su paciencia y por sus valiosos comentarios, que fueron mi energía para continuar. Los quiero y espero volverlos a leer pronto.

BeSoS.


End file.
